


things you said through your teeth

by mXrtis



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interrogation room is familiar in a sickening way. Party has to give it to the Better Living Industries' architect, this place looks like some fucked up perpetual blizzard. The ceiling is miles away. Korse sits in a chair leaned back against the wall so that only two of the legs are touching the ground. </p>
<p>"You could've been great," Korse polishes his ray gun with the corner of his jacket.<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>for <a href="http://cigaretteburnslikefairylights.tumblr.com/">cigaretteburnslikefairlylights</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said through your teeth

The interrogation room is familiar in a sickening way. Party has to give it to the Better Living Industries' architect, this place looks like some fucked up perpetual blizzard. The ceiling is miles away. Korse sits in a chair leaned back against the wall so that only two of the legs are touching the ground. 

"You could've been great," Korse polishes his ray gun with the corner of his jacket.

"You call this being 'great'," Party grins, teeth bared. His hands rest in the restraints behind his back and he tries to ignore the fact that his leg is falling asleep.

"You would've been a great asset to the city, yet you choose to throw your life away like this." Korse tips the chair forward, "Was it even worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Party keeps his voice even and chokes down the weight of doubt.

"You've written the death sentence for your friends. Most likely, they would've gotten off with just reeducation but since they were arrested while directly involved with you, they're going to be executed." Korse says this nonchalantly. Party struggles for words.

"I guess it doesn't matter." Korse sighs and stands up. Suddenly the restraints feel all too tight on Party's wrists. Korse walks towards him.

"We could've fixed you. _I_ could've fixed you." Korse stands in front of Party and kneels down. Party pulls hard against the restraints and throws his head back. A phantom feeling of long hair hits the back of his neck, he remembers someone shaving it off with a sterile electric blade. 

"I'd say that I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself. I tried, I really did, you've been through here so many times and each time you manage to fuck yourself over even more than the last time." Korse sighs again and presses the barrel to the soft patch of skin under his mouth. Party tries to move away; the barrel digs into his throat. Korse pulls the trigger and Party's head shoots back with the strength of the blast. His blank eyes look up to the faraway roof of the interrogation room. Korse grits his teeth and holsters his gun.


End file.
